Video editing is the process of assembling a collection of various media, such as video, audio, and still images into a finished video suitable for viewing. Video editing can be performed using several techniques, one of which is to create digital videos using video editing software on a processing system such as a personal computer.
Video editing software typically includes a graphical interface used to arrange media into a video presentation. The video presentation may then be compiled into a finished video. A user may also use the graphical interface to modify the video presentation by altering the media (e.g., changing the speed of a video clip), or by adding enhancements such as titles, transitions, and narration.
However, an inexperienced user of video editing software may have difficulty appreciating the timing aspect of video editing. For novice users, thinking of a video in terms of time is difficult, which may hinder their ability to create properly edited video content using video editing software.
Thus, what are needed are video editing techniques without the limitations of conventional techniques.